To serve me
by Smithback
Summary: Tom Riddle ha probado el poder, el conocimiento, el sexo y nada lo satisface. Quiere desesperadamente saber si hay algo más en este mundo o en otro. Leve crossover con Hellraiser


Tom Riddle ha probado el poder, el conocimiento, el sexo y nada lo satisface. Quiere desesperadamente saber si hay algo más en este mundo o en otro. Leve crossover con Hellraiser

'There are more riddles in a stone than in a philosopher's head.' To Serve Man

To serve me

Tom Riddle dejó a un lado el libro. El interesante libro no trajo la ansiada satisfacción, sobrevivir a la muerte, apoderarse de la naturaleza de la vida... sonaba tan llamativo... Y a la vez tan vacío. Al final, ¿qué ganaría con una vida eterna si todo era tan aburrido? Pasaría el resto de su eterna vida hastiado y vacío.

La magia más obscura no le ofrecía más que una ligera respiración de la monotonía; el sexo, tan alabado por algunos de sus compañeros, no le había resultado más que un breve entretenimiento; hacer que amigos y enemigos lo reverenciases en solo le causaba una leve sonrisa.

Todo parecía suspendido en una bruma de simple hastío.

Lo que buscaba Riddle, era algo verdadero, algo que lo hiciese sentir realmente que vivir valía la pena... lo que fuese...

De ese algo, encontró una breve referencia en uno de los libros de Borgin y Burkes; una mención a un rompecabezas... una caja... la caja de Lemarchand, se llamaba.

El texto no era lo suficientemente explícito sobre lo que era este... laberinto; si, con todos esos nombres era referido dicho artefacto. Decía, claramente, que quien pudiese obtener y resolver la configuración del lamento, a pesar de lo que pudiese indicar su nombre, obtendría placeres más allá de este mundo.

Riddle investigó, y casi emocionado por la premisa de dicho artefacto, finalmente obtuvo una pista prometedora en Marruecos. Tenía también el nombre de los seres que le proveerían dichos placeres, cenobitas, el nombre, al contrario de asustarlo, lo emocionó. . Sonaba exótico, interesante y lleno de promesas.

No le importó nada, tomó todos sus ahorros, dejó el trabajo, abandonó sin mucha explicación a sus seguidores y posibilidades de poder en Inglaterra; simplemente se fue en busca de nubladas promesas.

(*)

En ese sucio cuarto que rentaba solo para que ni sol ni lluvia lo distrajera de su tarea, un desalineado Riddle apenas notó que tenía algo de sed, izo una pequeña pausa en la configuración, estaba ya tan cerca que solo esas cosas tan fastidiosamente humanas como alimentarse, le distraían para terminar de resolver el laberinto.

Las campanas, si eso era lo que eran, le indicaban que faltaba poco para realmente vivir.

(*)

Algo inusual sucedió; Tom Riddle rió, fue una risa honesta, alegre, verdadera y limpia.

Lo había logrado. Había resuelto el laberinto. El ensordecedor pero placentero sonido anunciaba su triunfo.

En una de las paredes a su izquierda, justo al lado de su escritorio, algo como una puerta de luz aunque brumosa y grisácea, se abrió. Escuchó entre otras cosas, lamentos, risas, voces suplicantes que rogaban para que algo se detuviera, rogaban para que ese algo siguiera...

Tres figuras se recortaban en obscurecida luz.

La luz pareció disminuir. Un escalofrió lo recorrió. ¿Eran estos los... cenobitas? ¿Eran estos los seres que le mostrarían los placeres más allá de este mundo? ¿Más que el sexo, el dinero, el conocimiento, la adoración y poder en este mundo? si así era, adelante.

Aunque las cicatrices, las extrañas ropas y los metales atravesando sus cuerpos eran bastos, pudo distinguir que eran dos hombres y una mujer, piel blanquecina, casi grisácea, al menos la que no tenía cicatrices; parecían emitir una tenue luz azul y no sentir dolor alguno por esas ajugas manteniendo los ojos abiertos en la mujer, las púas en las manos de ese alto, o las asfixiantes cadenas de ese otro con lentes.

"Resolviste el laberinto." dijo el de lentes, mostrando filosos dientes.

"Si." Tom se levantó de la silla, apresurado por los prometidos placeres. "quiero sentir... algo..."

"Puedo hacerte sentir el placer sensorial más extremo." dijo con una sonrisa el de la mano con púas, que ahora veía, que quizá era pelirrojo o quizá el cabello simplemente estaba cubierto de sangre. "O saber que se siente tener todo el dinero del mundo."

"Los conocimientos más arcanos, profundos y olvidados de la existencia." aportó la mujer de cabello largo y sucio.

"El poder absoluto; la libertad de hacer lo que te plazca." ofreció el encadenado de ojos verdes. "Elije."

Riddle sentía la boca seca. Quería sentir... todo, quería sentirse vivo, realmente entusiasmado por algo... ¿Sería por sexo? aunque había experimentado lo más que pudo, jamás le pareció excepcional, ¿sería esta su oportunidad de experimentar lo que tantos aclamaban? ¿Conocimiento? Riddle sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta. La única verdadera cosa que lo había medianamente interesado en la vida era comprender las cosas, el cómo y por qué de las cosas, del hacer de la gente, como funcionaban las plantas, animales o la magia... o sería el poder... Riddle inhaló profundamente. El control total y verdadero; el dominio que había ejercido sobre sus seguidores, sabía, no era total, estaba fundado en el miedo, la ambición o la lujuria, no en un control absoluto de su ser...

Observó a los tres seres frente a él, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Conocimiento. Ponderó, con el conocimiento puedo llegar a tener poder y sexo, concluyó.

Se pasó la lengua por los resecos labios. "Saber... quiero saber."

La mujer sonrió complacida. A Riddle le sorprendió que sus dientes fueran tan perfectos. Ella se acercó a él.

"Saber tendrás. Ella lo besó.

Por un breve instante, creyó que se habían equivocado y entendido que quería lujuria y sexo; pero pronto, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, de sus labios hasta la cabeza.

Todo. Los para qué, por qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde, y si. Todas las preguntas que alguna vez se habían hecho, cosas que jamás se había imaginado. El aquí y ahora no existían... todo...

Riddle cayó al suelo. La mujer, podría haberlo detenido con facilidad, pero no lo hizo. Solo miró con indiferencia como caía el cuerpo al suelo. El hombre, realmente no les importaba quien era, estaba teniendo una revelación que casi le freía la cabeza; el cerebro humano no estaba preparado para este saber.

"Quiero ser el primero que se divierta con él." articuló el pelirrojo.

El que parecía ser el líder, el hombre de las cadenas, alzó los hombros en desinterés. "Todos lo haremos."

Riddle, en el suelo, estaba teniendo algo parecido a un ataque epiléptico debido a la epifanía.

"Me agrada cuando me elijen... generalmente elijen a uno de ustedes." se quejó la mujer.

"Cadenas rió. "Te ensañarás con él, ¿cierto?"

"Solo un poco." Respondió ella.

Riddle estaba dejando un pequeño charco de saliva en el suelo.

*Las peripecias de la autora…

Ja j. Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que contar, pero realmente relacionado al fic, solo decir que lo escribí para celebrar día de muertos; y que no sé si ponerlo como crossover o dejarlo así, es en realidad muy poco lo que tomo de Hellraiser; les agradecería que me comentaran si pasarlo a crossover o no.. Y de paso, si les gustó. Gracias

Si, los cenobitas aquí eran Harry (poder), Ron (lujuria) y Hermione (conocimiento); esas son las 'razones' de su castigo-pecado-deseo… no sé cómo decirlo. En fin.

Disculpas para los fans de Hellraiser, si solo toqué muy poco la maravilla que Hellraiser Es.

En un principio quería meter a Pinhead y a Kirsty, pero no me quedaban. Uu.

Creo que Tom Riddle sería el perfecto candidato para buscarla caja Lemarchand, ¿no creen?

Gracias, suerte, bye


End file.
